Love Hurts
by pieface98
Summary: Everything's great at Anubis house! Until, the guys unexpectidly dump their girlfriends. What went wrong? Is someone controling their choices? Fabina, Jara, Mickber, and Altricia. Rated T just cuz.
1. Happy Days

**Alright, I'd just like to say that I am very excited to start my very first fanfiction ever! To everyone who's reading this enjoy and thank you for reading! This is just an short chapter to show how happy everything is in the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own House of Anubis or Twilight**

Nina's POV

"Fabian! Stop!" I yelled as I ran around the house. I was chasing after Fabian, my amazing, cute, sweet, smart, British boyfriend around Anubis house to get back my diary. But, he was reading as he ran.

"Nina what does geek chic mean?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Fabian! Give it back!" I said as I reached out to grab him. Amber and Mick watched as if we were a new reality show. I was about to grab Fabian when he tripped and I fell on top of him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, are you here to tell me what geek chic means?" he asked.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I'm going to read you're song book." I said getting off him running to his room. He followed and grabbed it before I could read it.

"You do realize you owe me so I get to read it!" I said reaching around him to grab it.

"Okay, what type of payment do you require?" he asked.

"What do you think? Give me the book!" I yelled reaching around him.

Suddenly, my feet were off the ground of Fabian's room and was on his shoulder. He carried me back to the common room. He set me down on the couch and said, "I think we can work out some sort of arrangement, don't you think?"

I smiled letting him know that we _already _had an arrangement, but I guess I could make do with what he had planned. He leaned in but, then Mick and Amber interrupted saying they were going for a run. _Amber is going for a run? _I thought. Fabian was as confused as I was. But he didn't care. He leaned in and our lips collided. _Finally._

Patricia's POV

"Alfie, I am really enjoying this." I said to my boyfriend of one month, Alfie. After Prom, Alfie and Amber were dating but they didn't work out so I went to comfort him and something just clicked. I know I sound like Amber but you do strange things when you're in love. I just have to tell him that.

"Me too, Patricia." Alfie replied, "Do you want to sit for a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," I said.

We both sat by the burnt elm tree. He sat in front of me on the ground, while I sat on the tree stump. He took my hands.

"Patricia Williamson," He started, "I know that you're a scheming Goth pixie and you are _obsessed _with the Twilight saga and you watch all the ones that are on DVD with Joy _every _Friday. But, you're _my_ scheming Goth pixie and you're _my_ obsessed Twilight fan. Well, what I'm trying to say is, I love you Patricia."

"Alfie Lewis, you are my Alien obsessed slimeball. But, I love you too." I said.

"Really?" he asked. God, he sounded like Fabian when Nina said accepted his Prom invitation.

"Really!" I said. Then he stood up a little and our lips locked. This is happiness.

Mara's POV

"Jerome! Can I take this blindfold off yet?" I asked. I was being walked through the gardens of the house with my eyes covered.

"Nope, now stop here and don't take off the blindfold!" he said. I was stopped and he stopped guiding me. I smell candles and I told him so. After Prom me and Mick split because we both had feelings for other people. We both got them and everything worked out perfectly. I can hear Jerome shuffling around.

"Okay," he said, "You can take it off on the count of three. 1… 2… 3!"

I took off the blindfold. I saw a part of the garden with open space. There was a blanket on the ground and that was it.

"I thought we could do some stargazing." Jerome said.

I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck (with his holding me up I can reach his neck) and kissed him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

Amber's POV

"Oh my god, Ams I'm so sorry!" Mick said.

"Mick, Mick! It's fine!" I promised him, "It just hurts a little."

We were running and he accidently tripped me and I hurt my ankle.

"Well, let me take you back to the house and get some ice on that!" he said.

I nodded and he picked me up bridal style and ran back to the house. He put some ice on it and asked, "Better?"

I nodded again and said, "I love you, Mick. Thank you."

"I love you too Ams." He told me.

**Okay, so that's it! Well for now. I might post again today and everything will start to go wrong! Thanks for reading!**


	2. What went wrong?

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here comes chapter two! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HOA**

Nina's POV

"Morning Amber!" I said happily.

"Morning Neens." Amber said.

"I'm gonna go down to breakfast. Coming?" I asked.

"No, I have to finish my hair." She told me.

_Oh Amber. _I thought. I made my way to the table for breakfast. It was Saturday so Trudy made waffles! But Alfie and Jerome are probably going to rope themselves into a whipped cream fight.

I walked into the kitchen and everyone stared at me. Well everyone being Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome. They were all sitting on one side of the table as if they were trying to separate boys from girls.

The rest of the girls came in behind me. We all just stared for a moment. Then we sat down near each other. It was silent until I broke it.

"So, what's with the seat change?"

Fabian just shook his head and muttered something sounding like curses under his breath.

"What?" I asked, "It was a simple question!"

"Well," Fabian started, "Maybe I don't answer to stupid Americans!"

I slammed my fist on the table and left my waffles. I wiped a tear and slammed the door to my room.

Amber's POV

"What was that about?" I yelled at Fabian, "You just made my best friend cry!"

"Amber," Mick said, "Just stop being you're dumb self and go change your profile status to single."

With that I ran out.

Patricia's POV

"Who put a stink bomb in your room?" I asked Mick and Fabian.

"Hey Patricia," Alfie said, "Just… change your status to single too."

I left too.

Mara's POV

Oh no, I'm probably next. Jerome was looking at me.

"Say what you have to say Jerome." I said.

"I'm never talking to you again." He told me.

I took the path the rest of the girls took and left.

Joy's POV

_Yes my plan worked! OK, so I am currently single so if I can't have a boyfriend, none of them can! _

_So, yesterday I paid for guys from the upper grade to go and tell the guys this,_

"_Hey man. I hope there's no hard feelings about the whole cheating thing. But, (insert name of girlfriend) just wanted to kiss me so bad so I let her. And she was so hot! Anyway, I gotta get to class!_

**Didn't see that one coming did you? Anyway sorry for the shortness! But, I got 2 chapters in one day! Review please!**


	3. Mean

**OK, 3 chapters in one day! Not much to say so… read and review!**

**Pieface98: I'll let Nina do the disclaimer.**

**Nina: Pieface doesn't own House of Anubis or Taylor Swift, she only owns her stupid ideas about Fabian calling me a stupid American!**

**Pieface: Can you chill? **

**Nina: No!**

**Pieface: If you don't I'll make you fall in love with Jerome!**

**Nina: I'm chilled.**

**Pieface: Thank you.**

Nina's POV

All the girls were in me and Amber's room crying. Yes, even Patricia. She must have really loved Alfie.

"What was that about?" I said through sobs.

We all decided to pull ourselves together and talk.

"I don't know!" Patricia yelled. "They just dumped us all for no apparent reason!"

"And they were mean about it!" Mara added.

Suddenly, the song "Mean," by Taylor Swift began to play. I realized I sat on my iPod touch.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"I just had another Amber moment!" Amber shouted waving her hands in the air.

"Amber," Patricia said, "What are you doing trying to hail a cab?"

"NO, we can go to that karaoke place downtown," she started, "Sing that song to them and then they will realize what meanies there're being and take us back!"

"Well, they might not take us back," I stated, "But they might at least explain why they are being so mean."

"Well one problem guys," Patricia said, "How do we get we get them there?"

"I bet I can get Mr. Winkler to tell them he needs to meet them there for something." Amber said.

We walked to the school and explained our situation to Mr. Winkler and he gladly called Victor and asked him to tell the guys to meet him at the place at 1:30.

Fabian's POV

We need to meet Mr. Winkler at some karaoke house for something. But the second we saw the girls on stage we knew we were set up.

They sang Mean by Taylor Swift and it was awful! About 30 seconds in I started recording it.

Amber's POV

_**Nina. You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me**_

_**You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing**_

_**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded**_

_**Me. You, pickin' on the weaker man**_

_**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow**_

_**But you don't know what you don't know**_

_**All. Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Patricia. You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation**_

_**You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them**_

_**I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**_

_**Mara. I just wanna feel okay again**_

_**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold**_

_**But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road**_

_**And you don't know what you don't know**_

_**All. Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Nina. And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game**_

_**Mara. With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening**_

_**Patricia. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**_

_**Amber. Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**_

_**All. But all you are is mean**_

_**All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life**_

_**Nina. And mean, **_

_**Amber. Mara. and mean, **_

_**Patricia. and mean, **_

_**All. and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city**_

_**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

We did such a great job! And are dance was great too. We looked at the guys…

Jerome's POV

We all busted up laughing.

"Comment's?" Mara asked.

The whole place was looking at us.

"I have a comment," I said raising my hand, "To the brown haired girl on the end. Judging by your size I don't think you're getting any bigger!"

Mara looked down.

"And to the Blondie," Mick spoke up, "The reason people grumble about you not being able to sing, is cuz you can't."

Amber looked like she was about to burst.

"And," Alfie said, "To the girl with the pink streaks, you spread your own wildfire lies."

Patricia scowled at him.

'And," Fabian started, "To the stupid American, you have a voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

We all thought Nina was gonna burst into tears again…

Nina's POV

I marched right up to Fabian, smiled, looked him in the eye and I kicked him where it counts. Then I stomped on his foot and slapped him.

After I finished I walked to the door and wait for the girls…

Mara's POV

We watched what Nina did and we all did the same. After that we linked arms and walked outside.

It was pouring.

"Great," Nina said, "Now I'm sad and I'm wet."

"At least this can't get any worse." I added.

Then the guys walk out.

"Just did." Patricia said.

"Guys," Amber said, "You know we have to bike home."

We walked in the pouring rain for what seemed like forever. While the guys took a cab home.

Joy's POV

Ugh, this stupid plant smells like pee! I hate hiding behind it! Well at least I got to see them all fight. I can't wait until supper when I get a front row seat! Eww I smell like pee!


	4. What?

**To start I'd like to thank, **_**differentisawesome, **_**for the review! It meant so much to me! This chapter is for you!**

**Pieface: Fabian wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: Why did you make Nina hurt me?**

**Pieface: That's not the disclaimer!**

**Fabian: I don't care about your stupid disclaimer! Why did she kick me?  
><strong>

**Pieface: I give up on you! Mr. Winkler can do the disclaimer.**

**Mr. Winkler. Pieface doesn't own House of Anubis, she only owns her ideas.**

**Pieface. You're really cute!**

**Mr. Winkler. What was that?**

**Pieface. Nothing!**

Nina's POV**  
><strong>

When we got back to the house we were all drenched. Trudy spotted us...

"Oh! Dearies, what happened to you?"

"We went somewhere on our bikes, then it started raining." I said.

She turned to the guys who were sitting on the couch, sipping hot chocolate. "I though you said they took a cab like you."

"We thought they did." Fabian said. I really hate him right now.

"Oh, anyway," Trudy said, "Go put on something dry!"

We all put on dry clothes and hung out in my room until supper. We really didn't want to go down there but we had no choice.

When we got there Trudy had surprised everyone with Breakfast for Dinner. She made eggs with bacon. Which she made look like a smiley face. I was so not in the mood to smile.

I slammed my face into the plate.

Fabian's POV

OK, Nina just put her face in her dinner. When she looked up it was all over her face. She didn't seem to care. I looked at her and laughed. then she left.

Amber was mad.

"You jerk! Youjust laughed to her face! Can't you see she's depressed because of what you did!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah, what _I _did." I said.

Then Amber poured her eggs and bacon down the back of my shirt, and her water on Mick's head. Then Mra poured her whole meal on Jerome and Patricia poured her's and Alfie's meal on him.

I still don't understand why they're so angry with us! THEY CHEATED ON US!

Amber's POV

Mara gave a great idea on how to cope with being dumped...

Joy's POV

This was seriously getting interesting. This was such a great plan! Anyway I hear the girls planned to 'unveal' something at breakfast on Monday. I can't wait!

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

Well, we have a surprise for the guys today! Yup, that's right! It was Mara's idea.

Fabian's POV

I was just eating breakfast this morning when the girls came down in their new outfits. I almost choked on my tea!

Nina had a tight black skirt on and thigh high leather boots, with her school sweater a black necklace, a bunch of bangle bracelets, and nothing else! He hair was straitened with colored streaks and she was wearing black make-up and deep red lipstick.

Jerome's POV

Mara went nuts again! She had that same outfit on the first day she came in like that last time! IT WAS SCARY!

Mick's POV

Oh my Amber. She had on this tight black dress with her school jack over it. Open toed boots and a black head band. All girls had their make-up done the same and it was weird.

Alfie's POV

Patricia looked more goth than usual today. Her make-up was deeper and it looked BAD.

Nina's POV

I sat down at put my feet up on the table, but Trudy came over and told me to put them down. I quickly appologize but the girls told me to be more... you know. So i just leaned back in my chair and playedon my phone.

Fabian's POV

Oh Nina. I can read you like a book. You're too good to be like this.

During class she told the teacher she didn't have her homework, but at the end of class I saw her slip it on Mr. Winkler's desk.

Time for confortation.

"Hey, forgetful." I said as I stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?" she barked.

"Why are you doing this? I saw you give your homework to Mr. Winkler." I told her.

"Don't tell the others! I need to get good grades so I can keep my scholarship!" she told me.

"You havn't answered my first question." I said.

"Because, I'm mad at you!" she shoved my shoulder and laughed.

"Well, I'm mad at you too." I shoved her back and laughed too.

Soon, we were in a full on shoving war. Then, sooner than I knew it we were kissing. Her arms were around my neck, mine around her waist. I missed this. After about 30 seconds, I remembered that these lips were touching another guy's. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," we both said.

"Can we talk," we both asked.

We started to walk back to Anubis together.

"I know your secret." I said.

"You do?" she asked nervous.

I nodded.

"Look I know it's stupid. But I've always been afraid. It is just so scary and all those trips to the attic, we heard weird noises and the dark is just so dark! I can't be alone in it! But I don't really think that's a reason to dump me..." she babbled.

"No Nina, that wasn't the secret I was talking about. But... really?" I said.

"Yes, but what secret?" she asked.

"I know you cheated on me." I mumbled un-audible.

"Huh?" Nina asked.

"I know you cheated on me." I said louder.

"I didn't cheat on you! Is that was this is about? You think I cheated on you! I am in love with you why would i cheat on you? Who told you that?" she asked.

"You didn't? Yes, that's what this was about. I did. You really love me? And the some kid from the upper grade who obvioulsy lied." I said.

"Yes, I love you." Nina said, "I had a major crush on you all year and you finally asked me out, why would I let you go?"

"I love you too." I said, "I had a huge crush on you too."

"But, you believe me right?" she asked.

"Yeah," i said, "I did find it weird that all of us got cheated on. Wait did they other girls cheat?"

"No!" Nina said, "I swear on my parent's grave and Sarah's grave that none of us cheated! Well as far as I know."

"I believe you." I said. Our lips collided for the second time today and I was happy again.

"NINA MARTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"


	5. Oh my god

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Izzi08 made me laugh, just so you know. Yeah, I like Jara too. Anyway, keep up the awesome reviews guys! Anyway, this chapter is for izzi08! **

**Pieface: I think I'll let Amber do the disclaimer.**

**Amber. I don't want to.**

**Pieface: Please! I'll give you a new pink purse in the story!**

**Amber. *clears throat* Pieface98 does not own House of Anubis or iCarly she only owns her plotlines and the new pink purse I'm getting!**

**Pieface: Thank you!**

Nina's POV

"NINA MARTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Amber scream.

"Oh no." I said, "Amber we have got to talk."

"Oh no!" Amber yelled, "He has got to leave!"

"Can you fix this?" Fabian whispered.

"Just watch." I whispered back. "Amber he told me he loves me!"

"! OH MY GOD! FABINA IS BACK ON!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone from Anubis house was gathered around us now.

"What's she talking about, mate?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, Nina. What happened?" Mara asked.

"Well, I, um….." I stuttered.

"Guys," Fabian said, "They didn't cheat on us."

"THEY THINK WE CHEATED ON THEM?" All the girls yelled.

"Yep," I said, "apparently some kids from the upper grade told them that we were."

"Mick, I would never cheat on you!" Amber said.

"How do you know Nina's not lying?" Alfie asked.

"Jerome!" Mara yelled.

We were no in the middle of a shouting contest.

I screamed at the top of my lungs just to get their attention like I saw in iCarly. It worked.

"Nina! What was that for?" Jerome asked.

"Look, we didn't cheat on you we swear! On… I don't know but something important! Fabian means the world to me and Alfie does to Patricia and Mick does to Amber and Jerome does to Mara. Are you guys going to actually tell us you weren't upset when we were apart? Fabian, were you hurting when we were apart?"

"Yes." He said.

"What about you Jerome?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alfie?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Mick?"

"Yes."

"See you guys." I said, "Remember this morning? When I was playing on my phone? I was looking at backgrounds and one of them said If it hurts this much it must me love. Another said That you have to trust the one you love or love the one you love. So trust us! We did not cheat!"

Joy's POV

That little American is ruining everything! I have to stop it!

"Do you guys actually believe her?" I said, "She's probably lying! That's what American's do, right?"

"Joy! Do you not want us to be happy?" Patricia yelled.

"No… I mean yes. Patricia of course!" I said. Then I saw the guys I made break them up walking by counting their money.

"Hey Joy! Here's you script back," one said, "See ya!"

"What script?" Patricia asked, "That's just a little slither of paper."

She grabbed it from my hand and read it out loud, "Hey man. Hope there's no hard feelings about the cheating thing. But (insert name of girl) wanted me to kiss her so bad so I let her. And she was hot. Anyway, gotta get to class."

"You little witch!" Jerome said.

"You set us up!" Nina yelled.

"I can't believe you!" Patricia said.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Ams!" Mick said.

"Mick!" Amber yelled.

"Wow, Joy! Just wow." Mara said.

"That's mean." Alfie yelled.

With that they all left.


	6. Boyfriend

**Okay, I'd like to say that FabinaAmfie98's review was VERY funny. I will not kill her but don't worry she'll get what's coming to her! Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews! Anyway FabinaAmfie98, this chapter's for you!**

**Pie: Jerome wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Jerome: Pie does not own House of Anubis, Juicy Couture or Big Time Rush's song Boyfriend.**

**Amber: You! Where's my pink purse?**

**Pie: Uh oh.**

Nina's POV

Well, let's just say things didn't get perfect right after we found out what happened.

All the girls are mad at the guys for calling us those really mean names. I know I sound like a five year old. But, _stupid American?_ Really? So, it's been a week and everything is very, very, very awkward.

Joy is silent. She doesn't talk much to us. She made some friends outside of the house. I think I heard her tell them about switching houses.

Me and Amber are currently walking through the hallways. Our arms are linked and it's our houses off period. Usually Fabian and Mick come after us to beg for forgiveness. But, nope. I was getting worried. I was thinking about taking him back… the we heard the loud speaker.

"_Alfie give it here!" Jerome shouted._

"_NO!" Alfie yelled, "Patricia Williamson I love you!"_

"Aww." Amber said.

"_Alfie can you give it to me now!" Fabian yelled._

"_Fine!" Alfie said in defeat._

"_Okay, em." Fabian started, "We just wanted to say we hacked Mr. Sweet's office to do this. Em, we know this is a Big Time Rush song but… please don't judge us!"_

_All. Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

_Fabian. Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_

_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_All. Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_All. Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Jerome. Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worse_

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

_All. That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_

_Bigger than the twilight love affair_

_I'll be here, girl, I swear_

_Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_All I really want is to be your_

_(Boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

Did they seriously just do that? Oh my good god! Awww…..

Fabian's POV

Everyone was clapping. I didn't care what they thought! The only thing I cared about was getting Nina back!

Jerome's POV

"Mara!" I said.

"Jerome! I heard it in the loud speaker! It was amazing." Mara said.

"Mara Jaffray, will you do be the honor of being my girlfriend… again?"

"Of course I will!" Mara said.

"Yes!"

Alfie's POV

I finally found Patricia!

"Don't say anything!" Patricia said.

I was upset because she looked angry. But then… she kissed me.

I love my goth pixie.

Mick's POV

"Ams, I-" I started.

"Say no more boo," she cut me off, "I love you."

She kissed me, it was very weird considering Nina was standing write there.

Fabian's POV

"Nina!" I said, "I love you, I'm so sorry for everything! Please take my back!" I was panting! I just ran through the entire room looking for her!

"Fabian, I think you need to sit down." Nina said as she put a hand on my shoulder in concern.

"No, Nina!" I told her, "I love you and if I don't have you I don't care if I'm dead or worse."

"Fabian, sit down! I love you too!" she yelled.

I sat down and she kissed me. It was bliss.


	7. Love Hurts, but it's all worth it

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! But, don't worry, I have more stories in mind! Anyway, please review and tell me if you want a SEQUEL! If I get at least 10 reviews asking for a sequel, I'll do one. So make sure to review! **

**Pie: Since Eddie wasn't in this story and his has to wait until 2012 to be a part of HOA, I'll let him do the disclaimer!**

**Eddie: Really?**

**Pie: No, I'm kidding! Stop stalling and do the disclaimer!**

**Eddie: Oh ok! Um, Pie doesn't own House of Anubis, or me! She only owns her story lines!... Oh and Amber's Pink Purse!**

**Pie: Why did you bring that up!**

**Amber: Thanks Eddie! I forgot about that! Hey You!**

**Pie: Grrrrrrrr!**

Amber's POV

So everything was perfect again! Yay! And me and Nina are already planning a Winter Ball! Yay, again! Oh and for my birthday, guess what Nina got me? A pink purse! **(A/N: I had to!) **

So, Joy moved to a different house with all her new friends! Do you think we should warn them of her evil brain? Hmmm…

"Hey Babes!" Mick said.

"Oh hey Boo!" I replied as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for supper tonight." He said.

"I'd love to!" I replied kissing him again. But this time, right on the lips!

Mara's POV

"Mara, this blindfold itches!" Jerome said.

"Just one more step." I told him. "Okay, take it off!"

He took off the blindfold and saw my blanket and candles set up in the gardens of the house.

"I thought we could do some stargazing." I said.

"I love you!" He lifted me in the air.

"I love you too!" I replied laughing.

We sat of the blanket, but let's just say that we spent a better part of that night doing something with our mouths other than talking…

Patricia's POV

Me and Alfie were watching a horror flick. I've seen scary movies before but this was terrifying! I spent the entire first 20 minutes with my face buried in Alfie's chest! But then I got used to it and actually enjoyed the movie! Nina and Fabian were watching with us, and Nina had just screamed, but I was to focused on Alfie to see what they were up to.

"Hey Alfie," I whispered, "I love you."

"Hey Patricia," he whispered back, "I love you more."

Nina's POV

I kept my eyes focused on the screen. I was mortified my the movie, but Fabian seemed pretty interested so I didn't want to bother him. I looked over at Patricia, who was watching. How can she watch this? I screamed at the top of my lungs when something popped out of the screen. I couldn't take it anymore!

I buried my head so deep in to Fabian's shoulder, I thought I was attached to him!

"Sorry," I muttered.

"For what?" he asked looking at me.

"Ruining the movie for you."

"Nina, you're the only thing that matters to me! If you don't like the movie we can go someplace else." He said.

"No it's okay." I told him, "I'm comfortable like this."

I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Marry me someday, Nina." Fabian said.

Mara's POV

"Mara, marry me someday." Jerome said.

Amber's POV

"Amber, when we're old enough, marry me." Mick said.

Patricia's POV

"Patricia, do you want to marry me someday." Alfie asked.

All the Girls POV

"Yes." We all said.

Love hurts but in the end, it's all worth it.


	8. Authors Note!

**I'm so sorry! This is obviously not a chapter, but… I'd just like to say that I will do a sequel just cuz I wanna! So be happy! But, after I do my new HOA story which I decided to give a special preview of to those who were awesome enough to look at this!**

**The story is a House of Anubis version of my favorite movie Letters to Juliet, (Which I do NOT own), you do not need to know the movie to understand the story! It is Fabina!**

**PREVIEW**

**Fabian's POV**

**I watched Nina from the rear view mirror. God, she was pretty. But, why was she dragging my Gran all over Sienna? I turned my attention back to the road, where a truck was coming at us. I swerved, and I heard Nina laughing behind me. **

**But, the funny thing was…**

**I laughed too.**

**OK! That's it. But, if you want more read my next story! The first chapter should be up by tomorrow! ~Pie!**


End file.
